Punishment
by YukiEternity
Summary: When the cat's away the mice shall play, but what happens when the cat comes home early and decides the mouse should be punished for her antics? Lemon fic, 18 only.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a smut fic made and is pretty hardcore, please read at your discretion.

Disclaimer: I do not own and/or make money from this work of fiction, all characters are owned by Hiiro Mashima

Lucy shuddered in pleasure as she worked the fake plastic dick deeper into her pussy, the sounds of her arousal and her previous orgasms echoed around the small room she was currently in. The blonde had turned the tables on her guildmate and partner, breaking into Natsu's home while he was away on a mission of his own. She had taken it a step further though, as she arched her hips up from the sheets she laid upon, inner muscles tightening and fluttering as she pulled the toy out of her, her thighs trembling as she dripped onto his bedding and a deep moan of pleasure left her throat.

Natsu had been gone for a few weeks now, and Lucy found herself unable to think of anything but this, what had become a daily activity for her, coming into his home and using this toy she had bought to tease and pleasure herself, to cover as much of his things as she could in her scent to torment the pink haired male for taking so long to realize her feelings. She had tried being subtle, feeding him food she had cooked herself instead of Mirajane, buying things she thought he would like, even going so far as to buy a swimsuit she thought would entice him when they went to the beach. But every time he failed to notice her, so, here she was, going from subtle to a screaming neon pink sign.

When the trembling in her limbs finally stopped, she slid the toy into her mouth, cleaning it from her wetness with her tongue and lips. The ritual was so ingrained she didn't even notice the sudden rise in temperature, nor did she hear the slight growling coming from outside. The door slamming open though got her attention and she jumped almost off the bed, eyes darting to the opening and then widening at the sight of a very, very pissed off fire mage.

" _What the hell are ya doing Lucy?_ "

The dark growl in his voice caused her inner muscles to tighten, and her juices to slide down her inner thighs in excitement. No one knew how much Lucy loved this side of Natsu, not even he did…she wasn't like most girls, she liked sexual pain, and had been dreaming about Natsu tormenting her for weeks now.

"N-Natsu you're back…"

Trying to play it off, she slid towards the back of his bed, intent on hiding herself from him. Having him come home to the smell of her arousal and sex on his things was different than being caught in the act itself. She watched his eyes slide around the room, as if looking for something, before he noticed the rubber phallus in her hand. The snarl he gave was one of anger and it made her inner muscles flutter as she came a bit from it.

"I asked you a question ya dirty little bitch."

Watching him move towards her, almost like a predator stalking his prey, her heart hammered in her chest as she felt the arousal slam into her like the heat coming off him did.

"I-I was playing with myself…and cumming on your bed."

Her voice was breathy, needy almost, as she answered his question finally, unable to lie when he called her that with the look in his eyes. One of dark desire, the look she knew must be on her own face as well as she felt the heat from him curl up her body as he came closer to her.

The growl was a constant sound now as he moved around his bed, causing her to back up slowly into the wall next to it, her nipples tightening and a thin sheen of sweat forming on her skin from the proximity of him.

"Oh I can smell that ya slut, cumming all over your partners things while he's away, making sure it would drive me wild did ya?"

His hand shot out the, surprising her as he grabbed her hair and yanked her forward until her body was flush against his own. The gasp that left her seemed to be what he wanted as his lips crashed down onto her own, his tongue shoving into her parted lips to taste and dominate her while his other hand slid around to her back, fingers dragging his nails down her skin to her plump ass.

The shiver and moan that left her was more than when she had been playing with herself, her hands releasing the dildo to fall to the floor, which he promptly kicked from their bodies. He pulled from her lips and moved his head to growl into her ear.

"Bend over the bed, and put your hands out until they're straight."

Her inner walls throbbed as she did what he told her, even spreading her legs while her hands slid along the wet sheets, gripping them tightly between her fingers, mind whirling with thoughts of what he was going to do to her.

The slap that came startled her, causing her hips to jerk away and a gasp of painful pleasure left her. Another came to the other cheek, and another, alternating between them until she felt the skin throbbing with heat from the abuse.

"This is yer punishment ya dirty little slut, coming into my home and playing with yourself with that rubber fake. Look at ya, dripping onto my floor while I slap that dirty little ass of yers…do you want more Lucy, huh, tell me what ya want, beg for it."

Inner walls throbbed with her heart and her cheeks, gasps and moans leaving her as he kept spanking her, thighs shaking as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

"Yes, yes oh god, Natsu please, more-"

The harsh slap on her pussy caused her to give a keening cry as she came, squirting this time onto his floor and shaking all over as she felt like her legs wouldn't hold her anymore.

"Don't you fucking collapse slut, keep on yer feet. And yer gonna call me Master now you dirty girl…look at you, cumming from having your pussy slapped…"

Lucy was surprised by his tone, by his words, but incredibly aroused by it as well. She never thought he could be like this, that he could dominate her so thoroughly without even binding her. She tightened her muscles to do as he said, doing her best to keep her body standing.

The next strike was expected, but it still surprised her, her clit now throbbing from the rough attention as he alternated between spanking her ass and her pussy, thigh muscles trembling in delight as each slap was punctuated by her cries and moans of pleasure, letting the dragon slayer know she was enjoying what he was doing to her, if her scent alone didn't tell him.

"I know I told ya to beg fer more slut, now beg or I'll stop touchin ya."

The threat was effective as she whimpered, pushing her hips out more, another orgasm coming for her and she knew it would be as big as the one previous.

"Please Master, please give your naughty little slut more, please make her cum even more until she is nothing but a writhing mess of pleasu-AH!"

The cry of pleasure and surprise came when not his hand, but something bigger, hotter, and harder, suddenly filled her, stretching her inner walls as she gripped the sheets and came again, shaking all over.

"Mm, look at that, look at your slutty hole stretching fer ma cock…is this what you wanted slut, is this what you fantasized about while you used that rubber fake on the pussy that only I own?"

Lucy felt him push in till his tip touched her cervix, hands gripping the sheets tighter as she nodded, unable to answer him from the pleasure filling her. She was stretched, uncomfortably so, but it was an amazing feeling to be filled by him so thoroughly.

"Yes, yes Master this is what I wanted, I wanted to feel your cock inside me more than anything, oh, god Master!"

The sudden movement of his hips, pulling back not slowly but quickly, then slamming right back in caused another orgasm, more trembling, but she wouldn't ask him to stop, not when she finally had him deep inside her body.

She felt his hand suddenly grip her hair and yank her back, arching her back forcefully, as his other hand came down between her spread thighs and stroked her clit, his voice growling into her ear dirty promises of pain and pleasure. Her body was sweating now, her heart hammering and her inner walls tight as a vice around him as he moved inside her, hard and fast, filling and escaping her over and over again.

"Beg fer my cum slut, beg fer yer Master to fill you with it, and maybe I'll give it to ya…"

The growled words were punctuated by a throbbing inside her that she knew was coming from him. He was close, and so was she, the orgasms she'd had before would pale in comparison to the one she'd have when he did just that.

But she didn't beg the way he wanted, her head turned to put her lips next to his ear as she nipped the lobe lightly. Her voice breathy as she spoke quietly to him.

"fill up your dirty little bitches pussy with your cum Natsu, make me cum so hard I pass out, fill it to the point that nothing else will fit inside me, fill me with your love…god, Natsu I love you."

The snarl that left him caused her to tighten, and suddenly she was bent back over his bed, his chest pressing into her back and making her sweat as she bit her earlobe in reprimand, but his hips didn't stop nor did his fingers.

"Yer mine Lucy, my little bitch, my mate, MINE."

The words brought her joy and she felt him shove himself in, pressing hard to her cervix as he filled her, causing her own orgasm as she cried out in delight, the cry though was cut short and then came again, louder as he bit into her shoulder, the pain from the puncture causing her to orgasm even harder.

Her vision faded and eyes rolled back as she laid limp on his bed, she was indeed passing out, but even stills he heard his next words.

"I love ya too Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Part 2 of the Smut with the mostly just set-up, next chapter comes the hardcore part so it'll be pretty long. I hope you all enjoy this installment, and below are some links to things mentioned so you get a physical look. They are NSFW and 18+ so be aware.

Gag Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own and/or make money off this work of fiction. All characters belong to Hiiro Mashima.

Natsu looked down at Lucy's unconscious body, his breathe coming out in heavy pants as he felt the heat still rushing through him. When he had arrived from that mission and smelled the scent of Lucy and feminine cum, he had expected to find her in his house with one of the girls from the Guild Hall, not on her own with a toy. Still, he'd been pissed that she'd turned around and done this to him after all the times she'd yelled at him for breaking into her home.

He'd gone on the mission to surprise her with a rare book of spells, she'd been giving him presents lately after all and he felt like it would make her happy. Now here he was, above a naked, unconscious Lucy, hard as a rock and still wanting to fuck her senseless. Deciding he would do just that, he also decided he would have a bit more…fun, with her while she was unconscious.

He had never told her but he was a rough lover, and was very much into rough sex. What she'd experienced was just a taste of what he liked, and she'd seemed to like it as well. This made him hopeful she could handle the rest of what he would do to her…when she woke-up of course.

Moving her gingerly so as not to wake her up, he moved her to a different place that wasn't wet with her own juices…one of his chairs. Setting her down on it, he looked her over before a smirk slowly pulled apart his lips. He had plans for her, and he knew she would like it when she woke up.

His hands moved her limbs slowly, her legs were bent and her feet set on the end of the chair. Looking her over once more he moved towards the bed she'd been on, rummaging under it until he found what he was looking for, rope.

Pulling out the hemp rope he'd bought he looked it over making sure that it was long enough and soft enough so it wouldn't seriously hurt Lucy if she struggled or moved against it. When he decided it was the right length he walked back over to her, and started first with her legs, wrapping and tying the ropes until it looked the way he wanted, then he cut the rope and moved to the next leg, repeating the process. Once done he decided to change her location again, picking her up in his arms once more he brought her to the bed, laying her out on her knees, using the ropes to tie her legs to the bed posts with just enough slack so he could roll her over if he wanted to. Next, he brought her arms back, bending them at the elbows he tied them together so she would have to grip her biceps if she wanted to grab something. Looking her over he licked his lips, she was spread out perfectly for a feast and feast he would, but first he needed to add the final touches.

Crouching down to the floor he pulled out a box he'd been hiding under it, glad that unlike him Lucy wouldn't poke through his things, because this…this was something he had been saving for when he finally got the courage to make his move on her. Now here she was, at his mercy, and he wanted tonight to be special, after all, she'd made the first move hadn't she?

Opening the box he pulled out a few items, the first one being a sort of gag mask for her lower face, which had the option to be a ring gag or a cork gag depending on the user's preference. For now he opened her mouth wide, putting the gag mask in her mouth and buckling it behind her head, looking at her body once more he felt his cock jump in excitement for what he had planned for her.

There was one piece left for the surprise, and it was inside the book he'd gotten for his last job. He had skimmed through it, wondering what the spells were like inside of it, and had come across one he'd wanted to try for sparring but now, now it had another use. Picking up the leather bound book he flipped through the pages to the spell he wanted, grinning with fangs when he saw it.

"Alright let's see, so to use it I just have to say the words, seems pretty straight forward. Let's read it all just to be sure though, don't want any nasty surprises."

Sitting in the chair Lucy had previously occupied, as it was his only one, he read the pages on the spell, concentrating on it because it was very important that he get this right, since it wasn't exactly telling him what would happen if he got it wrong. He mouthed out the words a few times before nodding to himself, and standing once more.

"I hope you enjoy your present Lucy."

With that he recited from the book, keeping his eyes focused on the words he was saying.

"From one comes more, to feed the flames, the touch as one, though many are same."

A shudder worked down his spine as he felt the spell take effect, eyes closing because he wasn't sure what would happen and didn't really want to watch the process. Eyes opened though when the feeling was gone and he looked at four clones of himself, all grinning back at him. Though they were clones they all had the same mindset and would all feel what the other could feel.

"alright then, time to wake-up the princess."


End file.
